


Rumble in Venice Beach

by racesgirl2000



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Jonny, Jessie and Hadji go to Venice Beach for a week of fun with Jessie's cousins Eric Bannon (Race's nephew) and Sandra Gordon (Estella's niece)





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, the best Simpsons episode was Bart the Fink." Jonny Quest told Hadji Singh from across the library's table.

"Jonny, I would usually agree with you there but that is not the best Simpsons episode," stated Hadji. "Sorry about this but the best one was Much Apu about Nothing ,do you understand?"

Jonny thought about that for a second. Hadji was being nice about it and said "Okay, Hadj, if you say so."

The head librarian, through some cruel twist of fate, had seen Hadji around since he lived in Miami with his girlfriend Sunita Nahasapeemapatlion. Well, in all honesty, he didn't really mind having a friend around but it was different with women. Back when he was fisrt with Sunita, they were young and in love. Now, he had been with friends sharing their views. Besides, he thought as he smiled at Jonny I am lucky to be with somebody.

Hadji looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearly 4:30pm and said "Jonny, we should start packing up. The library will close at 5:00pm."

"One second," Jonny replied. After writing down a few more facts, he put all of his books in his backpack. "So, are we meeting the others at Starbucks?"

"Yes, I could sure use a break from all of this work." Hadji replied as he exited the library and the Surfside Mall.

"Me too." said Jonny as they walked to the nearby Starbucks.

"Wassup, dudes," Jessie Bannon's cousin Eric Bannon yelled as he ran towards Jonny and Hadji with Jessie and her other cousin Sandra Gordon in tow. "So, what do we do since our bosses gave us the week off?"

"Yes, let us get there before all those children stare at us?" asked Hadji as he picked up his pace.

Within a few minutes, the five college aged students entered Starbucks and sat down at their usual booth by the window. They placed their orders and started chatting.

"You know, I just realized that today is Friday." said Hadji.

"You can see why he's considered the other smart one." Sandra told Jessie causing the latter to laugh.

"Anyway, I thought we could kick off the week with a little trip to Venice Beach, California." Hadji explained. All of a sudden everyone gave him their full attention.

"A no adventure trip?" Jessie asked skeptically.

"Hey, we need to take a break too. I thought we could meet at my house around 9:00am tomorrow morning. We'll take a Greyhound bus to Venice Beach." Hadji said.

"Yeah, I could use a little holiday." said Eric picturing a group of tanned girls in bikinis as the others mumbled their agreement.

"Alright, it is settled," said Hadji as his coffee arrived. "Meet me at mine and Sunita's apartment at 9:00am. To a week of fun." He shouted the last sentance as he raised his coffee.

"To a week of fun!" the other four shouted while clinking their cups.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hadji was coming out of his and Sunita's apartment when he saw Jonny, Jessie, Eric and Sandra and said "Well, I guess we are ready to go" as everyone walked to his jet the Manjula and flew to California.

"Well, I'm glad to get away from Florida for a week," said Eric as he took a laptop/DVD player from his satchel. "Anyone wanna watch a movie?"

"You've got a laptop/DVD player?" asked Sandra.

"Sure," explained Eric. "I've got the Simpsons Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and Thunderbirds."

His four friends looked at each other and said "Thunderbirds!!!!" as Eric popped the Simpsons Movie in sat back down as the credits came on.

"Eric, how can you have a copy of the Simpsons Movie and South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut even though I have not seen those on DVD?" asked Hadji.

"I'm an avid Simpsons fan and a South Park fan." said Eric coolly.

"But I only saw the Simpsons Movie once and it was awesome." Sandra told Hadji and suddenly, everyone on the jet looked at Hadji.

"D'OH, I forgot to mention that I had a bit part in Slumdog Millionaire," Hadji explained. "Now be quiet, the movie is starting."

Everyone got comfortable as the movie started. Jessie put her head on Jonny's shoulder and held his hand. Eric sat next to Sandra and Hadji put the jet on autopilot and stared at the screen.

Two hours later, everyone started to yawn as the movie ended. Jonny grabbed Jessie's hand and helped pull her up.

"So, how much longer until we get to Venice Beach?" asked Jessie rubbing her eyes.

"It should only be about another stop," said a famiiar voice over the plane. "Oh my God, kids!"

"Hey, gang, look who it is." said Jonny as he smiled the voice to find himself listening to Dr Estella Velasquez.

"Hi, gang," said Estella as she was the voice of the plane. "What are you doing on the Manjula?"

"We're heading for the beach," replied Eric. "Everybody brace yourselves for a week of sand, sun, sea and fun!"

Everyone on the jet cheered as Eric said these words and a moment later, Estella said "The next stop is Venice Beach, California where this jet terminates. Please take all your belongings with you when you leave the train and have a nice trip. Thank you for riding Quest Airways."

"Thank you, Estella," smiled Hadji as the Manjula landed by the beach and everyone got off the jet. "This place is brilliant."

"Right, what the hell is going on?" asked Jessie as they gang were on the beach at the same time as the local police.

"We've found someone's remains," said the Lieutenant who looked a lot like Horatio Crane from CSI: Miami while motioning the scene. "The cause of death is unknown but we suggest that the victim was male, in his mid 20s and was killed on August 9th 1999."

A female officer who resembled Tichina Arnold from Everybody Hates Chris nodded and everyone else on their team along with the kids kind of shrugged hardly understanding anything that the Lieutenant had just said. Everybody crowded around him and tried to get a look at the remains.

"Have we got a name for this guy, boss?" asked the African American female officer.

"I think his name was Jimmy Cartwright and he vanished on August 9th 10 years ago." the Lieutenant exclaimed.

Hadji shook his head and said "I watch a load of crime dramas on television. Maybe we can help you."

"Good idea." smiled the Lieutenant.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorenzo Alejandro and Julia Faraday spotted the five teenagers from Dr Surd's beach house as Lorenzo shook his head and said "God, getting released from jail early really takes a lot out of us, Julia."

The consequences of the changes they had made since their release would show themselves in a matter of minutes. Both walked over to the bar and poured themselves a nice glass of scotch each. Julia strolled over to a leather chair, took a seat and said "Ah, this is the life. I can't believe I didn't think of this plan sooner. Being free is great!"

Loarenzo and Julia took a sip of their drinks and flipped on a few monitors attached into the wall. They smiled as they saw the world slowly change, as well as their hideout. It appeared that Dr Surd now ruled the world. They looked at the map that represented Venice Beach. Lorenzo grinned even wider when he saw sign of Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked away, he failed to notice a dot that represented Jonny and one that represented Jessie appear somewhere on the beach.

On the beach, Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, Sandra and Eric were staring in awe as the beach around them started to get packed and saw some kids dancing to some Summer sounds in swimming shorts and bikinis. Within ten minutes, everyone got off their feet and started to dance to a song on the radio.

Hey, Little Cobra, don't you know you're gonna to shut 'em down

"Amazing. Now that the beach is packed, I think we can all start having fun." said Hadji as he started shaking his butt like there was no tomorrow.

I took my Cobra down to the track  
Hitched to the back of my Cadillac,  
Everyone was there just a waiting for me,  
There were plenty of Stingrays and XKEs,

"Hadj, maybe we should dance now, work later." Sandra suggested.

Spring little Cobra getting ready to strike,  
Spring, little Cobra with all your might,  
Spring little Cobra getting ready to strike,  
Spring, little Cobra with all your might

Hey, Little Cobra, don't you know you're going to shut them down

"Good idea." Hadji said as he lead the dancing.

When the flag went down, you could hear rubber burn,  
The Stingray pulled me going into the turn,  
I hung a big shift, and I got into high,  
When I when I flew by the Stingray, I waved bye bye

"What do should we do, Hadj?" asked Sandra.

Spring little Cobra getting ready to strike,  
Spring, little Cobra with all your might,  
Spring little Cobra getting ready to strike  
Spring, little Cobra with all your might

Hey, Little Cobra, Don't you know you're gonna shut 'em down

"Well, it looks like we will have to quiz anyone who last saw Jimmy Cartwright," replied Hadji. "I might be able to construct a primitive time remote from the raw material of the hover car but it will take some time."

Around the turn into the straight away,  
I was blowing off everything that got in my way,  
Stingrays and Jags were so far behind,  
I took my Cobra out of gear and let it coast to the line

"How long'll this take?" asked Sandra.

Spring little Cobra getting ready to strike  
Spring Little Cobra with all your might  
Spring little Cobra getting ready to strike  
Spring Little Cobra with all your might

Hey, Little Cobra, don't you know you're gonna shut 'em down

Shut 'em down, shut 'em down, shut 'em down...

"Two days, three tops," replied Jonny. "Then we can go and find Lorenzo and Julia since we heard they're here."

"Alright, people, listen up," said Jessie as the song ended. "We're going to be here for a week and we know it. Jonny, Eric, you two look for Lorenzo and Julia. Hadji, try to keep the kids on this beach at bay. Sandra, you and me are helping the police find Jimmy Cartwright's killer. California's counting on us, guys!"

Jonny stared at Jessie, his eyes glazed over and his jaw drooping a little. Jessie turned around and asked "What is it, Jonny?"

"Well, that was kind of hot!" Jonny said smiling a sheepish grin.

Jessie walked over to Jonny and was about to chew him out but smiled and said "Okay, this is not the time! We'll talk about this later. Just get to work!"

"Sure, Jess!" said Jonny as he and Eric walked to where Dr Surd's beach house was. Jessie smiled as she and Sandra saw the Venice Beach murder squad turn up.

Two seconds later, Lorenzo and Julia were surprised to see Jonny and his gang in Venice Beach. Julia turned on the monitors and laughed as she saw the destruction that she and Lorenzo had caused. He was about to go out for a swim when something on one of the screens caught his eyes.

"Crap, two of those nosey teenagers," said Julia. "Lorenzo, gather your guns, take some men with you and go to the beach. The Quest Team are here!"

Meanwhile, Jonny and Eric were outside Surd's beach house and looked at each other but Eric was worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Jonny.

"We're outside Surd's beach house, that's what's wrong!" replied Eric.

"Trust me when I say this but Surd's a jackass." Jonny joked.

"Well, he's no Dr Zin or Ezekiel Rage, I'll give him that," said Eric. "Unfortunately, he is a jackass, you're right."

Jonny stared at Eric and asked "Remember the last time we saw Dr Surd?"

"Yeah, he was a jackass then and he's still a jackass now!" Eric stated as he knocked on the door and Julia opened it.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" asked Julia as she saw Jonny and Eric.

"Shut up, bitch," Eric said eyeing Julia. "We wanna know where you were on August 9th 1999."

"You know where I was, boyo," said Julia. "I was in London at the time."

Jonny looked at Eric and said "She's right, you know!"

"See!" Julia said smirking at Eric.

"Up yours, lady!" Eric snarled as he grabbed Julia by her light green sleeveless blouse and held her against the wall.

"For God's sake," yelled Jonny as he saw the commotion. "Crap!" Jonny yelled the last bit as a bullet grazed his arm. Eric dropped Julia and saw his friend clutching his wounded limb.

"Dude!" Eric yelled as he still glared at Julia.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonny and Eric ran back to the beach where Hadji was controlling a fight between two 16 year old boys and Jonny showed their friend his arm. Suddenly, the fight stopped and Hadji gasped "Holy crap, that hurts. Jonny, is your arm okay?"

"Yeah, it's barely bleeding," gasped Jonny. "Get the girls in here. Lorenzo and Julia are innocent and when the police show up, ask if they've found a suspect, okay?"

"What the hell's going on here?" asked the Lieutenant of the LAPD. "And what are you reopening that murder on the beach from 1999 case?"

Jessie walked up and said "Look, I don't have time to explain. I saw a similar episode of that old people crime drama Old Dogs like this and we want to know how Jimmy Cartwright died."

Before the Lieutenant could say another word, the door flew open and in came Lorenzo with a gun until Jonny, Hadji and Eric showed up and pinned him to the ground with the girls. Hadji and Eric were holding his arms and legs in place, Sandra was shoving his head into the floor and Jessie was sitting on his back. She reached into his belt, grabbed his gun and tossed it to Jonny who cocked it and aimed at the Surd henchman.

"Nice try, dumb ass," smirked Jonny while aiming the gun at Lorenzo. "You're coming with us."

Just then, everyone heard a crash and Jack felt something hit his face. He flew across the room dropping the gun.

Dr Surd stood before everyone in the room. One of the henchmen had pistol whipped Jonny. Jessie saw everything like it was happening in slow motion. She saw the guards aim their guns at her and her friends. In what could only be described as a Matrix-like moment, she jumped and grabbed Jonny's arm as he was flying across the room. She fell to the ground with him in tow and grabbed the gun. She rolled across the floor with the gun in one hand and Jonny's arm in the other. She desperately put the gun in her jacket and smirked.

The familiar feeling of kicking the criminal's butt was starting to rise in the kids as they all managed to get a name out of him, Dr Jeremiah Surd. Unfortunately, Hadji, Eric and Sandra were all standing against the wall with the LAPD. Jessie watched the guards open fire as she and Jonny jumped either side and realised that he killed Jimmy Cartwright.

Waking up, Jonny realized that he was lying on the floor and saw a bright light approaching him. As the light faded, he blinked, saw his late mother Rachel Wiley Quest and said "Mom!"

"Hello there, Jonny," smiled Rachel. "Aren't you supposed to be having a week off?"

"I am," said Jonny. "Apparently, the past caught up with me when I saw Dr Surd!"

"The past you who you are so don't you forget it, sweetheart." scolded Rachel.

"I know, mom," sighed Jonny. "Another thing, Dad slept with President Stansy but he told me that he finds it hard to move on."

"That reminds me, tell your father I forgive him," said Rachel. "He always tells me that you're like a diamond. You must be found and you're a bit rough."

Suddenly, Rachel pulled Jonny to his feet and they both hugged until she vanished out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy crap," Sandra yelled as everyone ran out of the police station. She looked at the unconscious Jonny by her side and yelled "Wake up, Jonny!"

Sandra started smacking Jonny senseless across the cheek and thought Oh my God, I guess it might work. She leaned in and was about to give him mouth-to-mouth when his eyes opened.

"Oh my God," yelled Jonny as he saw the look on Sandra's face. "I didn't mean it like that. It' s just that it was a surprise."

"Dammit! That dude'll be here any second! Let's move," Sandra said as she and Eric pulled Jonny up and ran like hell to the nearest restaurant. "Let's hide in here!"

"No, we'll be putting those kids in danger," Jonny said while motioning to the dozens of people eating inside. "The beach! Let's move!"

They all ran to the beach and dove under the pier. "What happened back there?" asked Jonny rubbing his head. He had no idea why it hurt so much.

"You got knocked out before that Trent dude could kill us all." replied Eric trying to catch his breath.

"Where are Hadji and Jessie?" asked Jonny.

"They're around here!" replied Eric.

"Over here, you three." yelled Jessie from the pier as Trent ran after them yelling "ALL OF YOU LITTLE SOBS GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE."

They all in different directions as Jonny stared at the Lieutenant and asked "Why don't you ask this dude where he was on August 9th 1999?"

"Yeah, you're right," stated the Lieutenant as he approached Trent. "We wanna know where you were on August 9th 1999."

"I was on the beach," said Trent. "That butthole Jimmy Cartwright owed me money so I popped a cap in his ass."

Eric looked at the Lieutenant and said "He's right, you know, dude!"

"Trent Boyette, you're under arrest for murder." said the Lieutenant as Trent was arrested the police lead him away.

"I thought Lorenzo and Julia did it, Jonny!" Eric said as they all watched Trent being lead away.

Jonny smiled at his friend (who was also his girlfriend's cousin on her father's side) as they all prepared for a real beach holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

It was that night on the beach where the gang decided that they finally wanted to have fun again. Jonny was wading on the water while Sandra and Hadji were swimming and Eric and Jessie lay on the sand side by side when Eric laughed "Oh my God, Jonny."

The others laughed as Jonny said "Come in, you two, the water's fine."

"You can't do the SOB who can't swim thing, Jonny," laughed Sandra. "I know you can."

"Okay then." smiled Jonny as he continued wading in the water as Eric and Jessie decided to join them in the water and they all had fun in the water.

The next morning, the radio alarm in Jonny and Jessie's hotel room went off and the voice on KCBS said "And here we have a request for a song by Kid Rock's 'All Summer Long'."

It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long,  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man,  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between,  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan,  
Ahh Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar,  
Talking by the campfire,  
It's the simple things in life like when and where,  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

As the song started playing the instrumental part, Jonny woke up wearing only his boxers and groaned "Crap, what a nightmare."

He opened the bedside table drawer and there was nothing in it. Jonny was relieved. He looked beside him to find that Jessie was sleeping with him and yelled.

Jessie woke up and asked "Jonny? What are you doing in my room?"

"The question is what are you doing in bed with me?" Jonny asked with his eyes wide open.

Jessie looked around and realized that Jonny was right. She was in bed with him in the state of California. She looked down to see that she was only wearing her white bra and panties and groaned "Oh God."

"I guess we got it off like hell on the beach last night." gasped Jonny.

"Please don't tell Hadji, Sandra and Eric." begged Jessie.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe." Jonny assured.

Jessie hugged and kissed Jonny and then picked up and wore her clothes before going to watching Jonny get dressed and they went to the beach together.

Later, Sandra grabbed a surfboard and started surfing like hell with Eric while Hadji was swimming and Jonny and Jessie were sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Hey, you two," yelled Sandra. "Are you two just gonna watch or swim with us?"

"We're coming in, cuz." replied Jessie and she and Jonny went into the water.

An hour later, the five of them sat outside a restaurant and their waitress named Claire (that's me) came to their table and deliver their drinks

"Five coffees for the lot of you," said Claire serving the drinks. "Oh my God, you're Jonny Quest, right?"

"Yep, that's me.." Jonny paused and read Claire's name tag. "Claire. How did you know how I am?"

"Lets just say I've read about you and your dad Dr Quest while I was still living in Florida." answered Claire as she left.

Later, Hadji's cellphone ran so she picked it up and said "Hello? Hello, Lieutenant. You thanking us? It is our pleasure." He pressed the end button, put slammed the cellphone on the table and smiled.

"Who was that, Hadj?" asked Eric.

"The LAPD thanking us for our help." said Hadji smiling at his second best friend's cousin.


	7. Chapter 7

The next Saturday, all five twenty somethings got into the Sunita and flew back to Florida where they went home. The next day at Starbucks, Hadji saw Jonny, Eric, Jessie and Sandra at their usual booth and said "Hello, my friends."

"Hadji!!!!" said Jonny, Eric, Jessie and Sandra as Hadji sat down with them and Eric gave him a coffee.

"Well, here's to another unsolved murder solved." said Eric while raising his coffee talking about their latest adventure.

"To us!!!!" yelled Hadji, Jonny, Jessie and Sandra.

"That was pretty smart of us kicking Trent's ass." Sandra smiled.

"You said it." said Jessie as a song that reminded them of that recent vacation came on and she and Jonny started dancing.

"Oh no." groaned Eric as Jonny and Jessie started dancing.

I can think of nothin' better  
Than dancin' on the beach,  
See a girl, you can go and get her,  
All your troubles will be out of reach 

On the beach, you can dance to a rock 'n' roll,  
On the beach, here the Basanova played with soul,  
On the beach, you can dance and twist and shout,  
On the beach, everybody hear me come on out,  
On the beach, come on, everybody, stomp your feet  
On the beach, you can dance with anyone you meet  
'Cause all your troubles are out of reach  
On the beach

Mmmm, this is fun,  
Mmmm, I won't you tell me I'm the one you're gonna dance with,  
Yeah, Basanova

Mmmm, this is fun,  
Mmmm, now I know you're the one I'm gonna dance with,  
Yeah, twist and shout now 

You can do the dance that you want to  
With anyone that you meet  
And if the Basanova doesn't get you,  
The Twist'll have you on your feet 

On the beach, you can dance to a rock 'n' roll,  
On the beach, here the Basanova played with soul,  
On the beach, you can dance and twist and shout,  
On the beach, everybody hear me come on out,  
On the beach, come on, everybody, stomp your feet  
On the beach, you can dance with anyone you meet  
'Cause all your troubles are out of reach  
On the beach


End file.
